


Chutě...

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Female Moriarty, Femlock, M/M, fem!Jim
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Chutě...

"Sebby~!" protáhla Jimmy.

Sebastian zvedl hlavu od novin a tázavě na ní pohlédl.

Jimmy ležela na gauči. Jedna ruka ji vysela přes gauč, druhou měla položenou na břiše, po kterém přejížděla prsty.

"Dala bych si zmrzlinu." řekla zamyšleně.

"Teď jsi měla koláč."

"Jo, já vím." přikývla nuceně. "Ale stejně bych si dala pomeranč."

"Pomeranč? Nechtěla jsi náhodou zmrzlinu?"

"Dones mi obojí, Sebby." Jimmy se na něj sladce usmála. "Prosím~"

Sebastian se nepohnul.

"To dítě je tvoje práce! Nes následky!" vyhrkla.

"Někdy tě opravdu nenávidím.." prohodil, než vstal.

"Já vím.." uculila se Jimmy. "Ale pokud chceš, vím o jedné akci, kde můžeme.."

"Na to zapomeň!" zarazil ji prudce Sebastian. "Těhotnou tě nikam nepustím." řekl vážně.

"To není fér." zabručela Jimmy nespokojeně.

Sebastian se s lehkým úsměvem vydal do kuchyně.


End file.
